harrypotterfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Kuolonsyöjä
Jess! Kuolonsyöjälle hurraahuudot! Minä olen tämän sivun perustaja, ja tämä on juuri se syy miksi loin Potter wikin! (Saada Potter fanit innostumaan oman wikin kehittämisestä) Eli, hieno homma! Thepotters 91.155.237.80 10. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 07.20 (UTC) Kiitos. Kuolonsyöjä 10. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 15.39 (UTC) Kiva lukea kun joku viittii kirjottaa!! Luna Lovekiva Kannattaisi päivittää käyttäjäsivuasi... ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Se oli vain ehdostus... Onnea! No niin, nyt sinulla on vapaat kädet tehdä tästä wikistä parempi ja polkaista se käyntiin! Minun itse asiassa piti antaa sinulle oikeudet jo elokuussa, mutta se unohtui. Pahoitteluni sen johdosta! :D Olet nyt siis ylläpitäjä, byrokraatti ja rollback-käyttäjä. 4. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.04 (UTC) No jopas tuli titteleitä, kiitos! :) Kuolonsyöjä 4. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.07 (UTC) Nooh, sinulla on niiden suomille oikeuksille aika lailla käyttöä. Pistä tämä nyt siis käyntiin! :D Minä tiedän kaiken, mitä kirjojen ja elokuvien perusteella tällainen tavis voi tietää, Harry Potterista, joten tulen auttelemaan itsekin. 4. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.18 (UTC) Potterwikin käytännöt No niin. Kun olet nyt byrokraatti, ajattelin että olisit kiinnostunut myös luomaan vakaata käytäntöjärjestelmää Potterwikiin. Tässä olisi muutamia asioita, joista olisi syytä tehdä käytäntö: *Äänestäminen **Äänestysajat, -tyypit, -oikeudet *Estokäytäntö **Estosyyt ja -pituudet *Ylläpitäjät ja byrokraatit **Vähimmäisvaatimukset, valitseminen ja statusasema *Tervetuloa-sivu **Ohje uusille käyttäjille *Yhteisöasiat **Päättämistavat, foorumin luominen ja mistä päätetään keskustelulla, mistä äänestyksellä Myös muita lisäkäytäntöjä on syytä luoda, mutta sen aika on tulevaisuudessa. Sanon nämä sinulle koska tavallaan johdat koko meininkiä täällä, enkä itse kerkiä noita tänne hoitamaan. :Noiden käyttöön voit katsoa esimerkkiä vaikkapa Jedipediassa, joka on luultavasti käytäntöjen saralla edistyneinen suomalainen wiki. --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?! | Tekoseni) 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.36 (UTC) Tuohan näyttää hyvältä. :) Lisäksi on hyötyä käydä jonkinmoista epäsuoraa tehomainontaa englanninkielisessä Harry Potter Wikissä käyttäjämäärän kasvattamiseksi. Lisäksi tuon logon teksti tulisi myös vaihtaa (en itse tosin tiedä miten se tehdään). Jack Phoenix tietänee asiasta lisää. --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?! | Tekoseni) 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 02.07 (UTC) hyvä sivu ja kiitos. moi! tää on hyvä tämä sun sivu, mut eniten haluun kiittää siit että sä teit lista loitsuista osan parannuksii esim. vaikka kun laitoit niihin varjelum loitsuihin ne englannin kieliset nimet PS. miten voi päästä potter wikin ylläpitäjäksi. --77.109.193.182 8. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.05 (UTC)justus velho. Meillä ei vielä ole käytäntöä ylläpitäjien valitsemiseksi, koska en ole ehtinyt tehdä sellaista. Uusien ylläpitäjien saaminen ei ole tällä hetkellä edes kovin tarpeellista, kun ei ole paljoa tavallisiakaan käyttäjiä. Vinkkinä vielä, että kannattaa artikkeleja muokatessa varmistaa, että olet kirjautunut sisään Potterwikiin. Nytkin olet tehnyt monta muokkausta, jotka eivät näy tunnuksesi muokkaushistoriassa, joten et saa kunniaa omasta työstäsi. :) Kuolonsyöjä 8. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.05 (UTC) Minulla olisi sinulle eräs ehdotus... Onnistuisiko yhteistyö Potterfanit nimisen fanisivuston kanssa? http://www.potterfanit.suntuubi.com Ilmoittele sivuston vieraskirjaan vastauksesi... Yhteistyö voisi olla sellaista, että me voitaisiin Potterfaneissa laittaa Potterwikin linkki näkyvään paikkaan. Muutenkin ainakin minä osaltani voisin päivitellä täällä noita artikkeleita... Meillä pitää aika kiirettä... joten... olen suunnitellut, että joka kuukausi julkaistaisiin juttu jostakusta hahmosta, viitsisitkö sinä auttaa tekemään niitä? Saisit tietysti copyihin nimesi avusta. Huom! Nuo ovat vain ehdotuksia, jos sinulla on ehdotus yhteistyöksi tai muuten et halua noita minun ehdotuksiani... Ps. jos viitsit, niin vastailisitkos taas viekkuun.. Potterfanit ~Hanna moi nii tota en oo käyny sun käyttäjä sivul että tota en oo ihan ajantasalla Terveisin: justus velho Tervehdys Terve taas, Kuolonsyöjä. Jedipedia on eroamassa Wikiasta kesän aikoihin uudelle (ja vapaammalle) palvelimelle. Ajattelin kysyä, kiinnostaisiko sinua että Potterwiki siirrettäisiin Jedipedian mukana? Se tietäisi myös sinulle monia etuja (kuten Wikipedian byrokraattien tasoiset oikeudet). Mikäli olet kiinnostunut asiasta, pystyisitkö saapumaan Jedipedian IRC-kanavalle keskiviikkona 24. helmikuuta 2010 illalla? Jos aika sovi sinulle, voisitko kertoa milloin käy. Kiitos :-) --JouMan206 Mielipidepalsta | Ansioluettelo | Roska 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 15.53 (UTC) IRC Hieno homma, saatiin näköjään luokiteltua tuollein defaultsortilla kaikki henkilöartikkelit... mutta muuten, tiesitkö että olemme rekisteröineet Potterwikille shoutwikiin oman IRC-kanavan? Ajattelin tämän näin muuten vain ilmoittaa, jos sille tulee joskus tarvetta. Voisit joskus pistäytyä jos on aikaa. IRCiä pääset käyttämään täällä (ellet ole jo vanhempi konkari ja käytä jotain irc-asiakasohjelmaa, kenties) pistämällä kanavaksi #potterwiki ja nimimerkkisi ylimpään kenttään, ja sitten vaan painamalla login. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 31. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 19.27 (UTC) :Katsos, päätit poiketa pikemmin mitä odotin. :) Harmi että olin juuri silloin poissa koneen äärestä, toivottavasti pääset joskus uudelleen ja toivotaan että on enemmän porukkaa paikalla. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 31. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 19.46 (UTC) Muutto Viitsisitkös vilkaista tätä ja äänestää? :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 19. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.18 (UTC) äh... Moi, (sinä joka perustit potterwikin) musta potterwiki on hyvä paikka ja siitä on kiva kattoo aina välillä. se huono puoli on vaan, kun minä olen aloittanut lukemisen vasta äskettäin, mutta kun luen potterwikiä, siinä paljastetaan ihan kaikki! (nyt tuli ruikuttaja kylään) Hei Miksi tämäkin wiki muuttaa Shoutwikiin. Mikä wikiassa on vialla että yhtäkkiä valta osa wikeistä menee sinne?--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Poppula']] 19. lokakuuta 2010 kello 11.57 (UTC) :Hyvä kysymys, ittekkin olen asiaa ihmetellyt... --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] (pistä viestiä | muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 14. marraskuuta 2010 kello 14.49 (UTC) Moro Joo hei anteeks, kun muokkasin sivua, mutta kato sinne oli joku sisäänkirjautumaton spämmäri laittanut jotain ylimääräsiä tervehdyksiä yms (spämmiä) --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] (pistä viestiä | muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 14. marraskuuta 2010 kello 14.51 (UTC) Tarkistaisitko http://fi.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Salaper%C3%A4isyyksien_osasto Tuolla vaikuttaisi olevan tekstiä joka ei ole totta, tarkistaisitko? (Tarkoitan tuota "Olen homo" - juttua) Friikki 6. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 14.10 (UTC)Friikki Fan Art Hi, as a representative of HPW Poland I would like to invite you to participate in a contest: the Best International Fan Art. II am sure there are users among you, who are fond of drawing, because about drawing in this competition is all about. Users put forward their candidature on earlier given category. Our Fan Art has already had 5 editions and therefore we thought about extending this competition to the other countries. So we want to ask you, what do you think about our idea? Have you got any suggestions or questions? Poland Fan Art Addamek09 (keskustelu) 23. elokuuta 2014 kello 19.10 (UTC) Please reply as soon be possible. Regards :) [[User:Krystianwolski|''~~ Krystianwolski ~]] [[Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Write to me ~~ '' ]] 30. elokuuta 2014 kello 21.28 (UTC) Voiko joku muu kuin sivun/artikkelin tekijä poistaa sivun, ja miten se onnistuu? Törmäsin laaduttomaan ja turhaan sivuun jolle on jo asiallinen vastine. Pottermorso (keskustelu) 25. kesäkuuta 2015 kello 19.11 (UTC)